A Lovely Betrayal
by smutgasm
Summary: Lily and Remus have a secret that would break apart every one of their friendships. So they hide it well in the castle walls.


**A Lovely Betrayal**

Request is from Brin Hearts Harry, hope you enjoy it darling.

Lily ran her hand through her long auburn hair as she slowly made her way to their hiding place. She knew why they couldn't be together, it would rip everything apart…but she wanted to love him, forever. She came to the right tapestry and slipped behind it into a secret hallway with a door at the end. She pushed it open and let herself smile when she saw he was already there.

"Remus…" she breathed quickly walking into him arms as he pulled her into a hug. Lily tilted her head up and pushed up on her toes to press a lingering kiss against his mouth. His body relaxed with a sigh as he responded to her kiss. She braced her hands on his shoulders as they kissed slowly, with all the time in the world. Remus braced his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, making any space between them disappear. He swept his tongue into her mouth and she gave a soft moan against him when he softly bit her lower lip.

"Lily…" He said breathlessly as they broke away from each other's mouths breathing deeply.

"I want to be with you Remus, I love you," Lily said softly placing her head on his chest, feeling the soft threadbare t-shirt beneath her cheek and the pounding of his heart.

"Lily you know we can't first of all it would break my best friends heart, and you don't want to be with me, I'm a monster," he said softly, running his fingers though her waist length waves.

Lily sighed in defeat, "you're not a monster Remus, you are good and kind and smart…" She titled her head up to kiss his neck, flicking her tongue across a tiny white scar there. "…and loving and beautiful."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" He asked humor evident in his voice.

"Yes," she chuckled kissing him again. Remus smiled against her mouth fisting her white jumper in his hands and pulling her against him desperately as their tongues intertwined. She slid her hands under his t-shirt feeling his lean body under her fingertips as they kissed heatedly. They broke apart for air and Lily tugged his shirt upwards flinging it behind her and beginning to trace ever line of muscle and every scar on her torso and chest. Remus kissed her neck and the soft spot behind her ear before pulling up her sweater, revealing her milky skin to his lust filled gaze. He traced a line down her throat, over the swell of her breasts and down the middle of her torso to play with the button of her form fitting jeans. Chills ran down her spine before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss, pressing their skin together wantonly. Remus walked them back toward the bed and with a grin threw her down onto the bed and crawling over her before resuming their kiss. Nimbly he reached around and unhooked her bra, revealing her c-cup breasts to his hungry eyes. Licking his lips he moved his mouth down her neck and over her collar bone to finally tease her light pink nipple.

"Oh!" She breathed threading her fingers into his sandy blonde hair as he suckled on her sensitive peek. Her hips bucked when he plucked and pulled on the other nipple before switching, until she was a writhing mess of need. She guided his head into another kiss moving her hand down, slipping it into his jeans until she reached his hardness. He gave a guttural groan as she began to stroke him; her little soft hand rubbing his manhood had him panting against her mouth in no time. Remus moved his hands to pull at her jeans until she lifted her hips and he slid her pants and panties off at the same time. He could smell her arousal and it filled his every sense. He breathed in her scent his mouth pooling with hunger at the smell of her juices. She had to extract her hand from his pants when he moved to kneel between her thighs. Her folds were glistening with arousal and he smirked before parting her and slipping two fingers deep into her warmth.

"Remus!" She gasped as he began to slowly, teasingly pump his fingers in and out of her, while at the same time he leaned down to lick her clit with the flat of his tongue. "Fuck," she said softly as she placed her hands on his head her hips pressing upward into his touch. He grinned against her sex as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, curling his fingers upward to rub against the spongy flesh of her g-spot. "Oh god," she panted. "I need you now," she moaned pulling him up kissing him messily, tasting herself in his mouth. Lily pushed his jeans and boxers down with her feet as he kicked them off hastily.

"Is this want you want?" he asked teasingly pressing the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Yes please," she begged gripping his back as he slowly began to press himself into her. He was huge, and her tiny cavern stretched to accommodate him.

"Perfect," he groaned when he was fully inside her. Lily bit her lip, wrapping one leg around him her heel digging into his thigh silently begging him to move. Moving his head down to kiss her lazily as he began thrust in and out of her, slowly in long deep movements that had her panting and begging for more.

"Faster…" she hissed thrashing her head back and forth as he teased her. He moved his mouth to place wet kisses on her neck and shoulders as he began to move his hips only a fraction faster, Lily was almost crying with need her nails scratching down his back but neither of them seemed to notice. Remus pulled one of her nipples into his wet mouth sucking on it as Lily cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Remus! Please," she begged arching her back to meet his thrusts. He released her nipple from his mouth and looked at her with dark eyes.

"As you wish," he said deeply before grabbing her under the knees and lifting her legs up towards her torso, so that she was open to him. He began to pound into her, his hips a blur as he speared her with long deep hard thrusts.

"Shit shit shit!" Lily kept repeating her hands gripping the sheets tightly as he slammed into her over and over again.

"Is this wanted you wanted Lily? To be fucked?" He asked slipping one of her legs over his shoulders and leaning back so he could hit her g-spot on every pass.

"Yes! Oh god Remus," She moaned bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, moving her hands to grab onto her bouncing tits, playing and pulling on her own nipples. Letting her leg down, Remus leaned up to grab onto the headboard, and began to slam into her with everything in him. The sound of smacking flesh and moans filled the room, Lily wrapped her legs around him so that she could pull him against her as he fucked her.

"I'm gunna cum!" She screamed as her hips arched and her toes curled into the bed. She felt her orgasm sweep her away in currents of pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy clenched around the cock inside of it. Remus had a white knuckle grip on the head board and gave a few more thrusts into her, extending Lily's pleasure before with a growl he released into her. Remus let himself down as they wrapped themselves around each other in the afterglow.

"Lily I wish it could be different," Remus muttered against her hairline, kissing her temple softly.

"Me too," she said quietly laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

A/N: Short but sweet : )


End file.
